1000 Km dari Shiganshina
by emirya sherman
Summary: Aku akan pulang ke Shiganshina setelah liburan musim panas selesai kok. Jangan nangis gitu dong Jean, nanti akan aku carikan sekarung kerang asli Okinawa deh./"Jangan ngibul kamu, kata Mamamu, kamu kan mau ke Hokkaido Eren!"/8 tahun yang lalu … saat Eren adalah seorang anak kecil yang masih memakai kata ganti 'aku-kamu'. (Kid!Eren, Kid!Mikasa.) Tendensi Chapter 2.2


Anime/Manga » Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 » **1000 Km dari Shiganshina**

Author: emirya sherman

Rated: T - Indonesian - Family/Friendship - Reviews: 1 - Published: 08-20-16 - Updated: 08-20-16

id:12111790

"Jean kamu jangan kangen aku ya, aku akan pulang ke Shiganshina setelah liburan musim panas selesai kok. Jangan nangis gitu dong nanti akan kucarikan sekarung kerang asli Okinawa deh."

"Jangan ngibul kamu, kata Mamamu kamu kan mau ke Hokkaido Eren!"

"Eh … yang bener?"

"Harusnya kan aku yang bilang seperti itu."

"Eren!/Jean! Jangan teriak-teriak udah malem!"

"Iya Ma!/Iya Mih!"

…

… **..**

…

 **Tendensi**

 **Chapter 2.2 : 1000 Km dari Shiganshina**

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin owned by Hajime Isayama.

When Marnie Was There, Based on Joan G. Robinson' s novel and the movie version production by Studio Ghibli.

Me? I am just a random people

 **Warnings:**

Out of character. Eren Jaeger's Childhood Story. Shitty Description.

( **a/n** : Fanfiksi ini sekedar episode _spin-off_ dari fanfiksi saya yang berjudul _'Tendensi', s_ oalnya cerita ini 'tidak begitu' nyambung dengan isi fanfiksi tersebut. Hehe.)

Happy reading guys

…

… **..**

…

 _-8 tahun yang lalu… dimana Eren adalah seorang anak kecil yang masih memakai kata ganti 'aku-kamu'-_

Yang tak banyak diketahui oleh teman-teman Eren disekolah adalah dirinya menderita asma. Biasanya Eren akan mulai sesak nafas kalau tak sengaja terpapar debu yang terlampau sering, yah meskipun pemicu yang ini nyatanya mulai berkurang ketika Eren beranjak remaja. Selain itu dirinya yang aktif dan cenderung destruktif kadang tak mampu mengendalikan keinginan tubuhnya untuk selalu bergerak ke sana ke sini, tidak mau istirahat. Kalau asmanya kambuh yang dilakukannya hanya main monopoli di rumah. Selama ini selalu seperti itu, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu kekebalan tubuh Eren akan membaik. Nyatanya tak semudah Jean mengalahkan Eren dalam _jan-ken-pon_ , tiga bulan terakhir keadaan Eren semakin memburuk. Bahkan hanya karena marahan dengan teman sekelasnya saja asmanya kambuh. Grisha berunding dengan Carla untuk menitipkan Eren ke saudara jauh mereka di Hokkaido untuk menyediakan ruang bagi Eren untuk _'bernafas'._ Karena di sana ada keluarga Ackerman tentu cukup untuk sekedar mengawasi Eren yang suka pecicilan, oh jangan lupakan Erwin yang betugas di pangkalan militer mengawasi perbatasan.

…

Gadis cilik itu adalah Mikasa, rambutnya kala itu masih pendek seperti potongan anak laki-laki, umurnya hanya terpaut satu bulan lebih tua dari Eren, karenanya Bunda Mikasa pernah bilang pada Mikasa, _"Mikasa, Eren akan main ke rumah kita selama libur musim panas. Tolong temani main dia selama disini ya."_ Wejangan itu ditutup dengan senyum lembut Bundanya, tak perlu menjawab dengan lisan, Mikasa menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyum khas gadis cilik pada ibunya. _'Rasanya punya adik seperti apa ya?'_ begitu impresi Mikasa pertama kali.

Eren tiba di Hokkaido, tinggi mereka tidak beda jauh, mungkin Eren hanya lebih pendek 4-5 cm dari Mikasa. Sebenarnya Mikasa gugup parah, karena dia belum pernah bertemu Eren, nyatanya Eren adalah anak yang bersahabat.

"Mikasa, kamu ganteng ya!" itulah kalimat sapaan pertama Eren.

Mikasa bingung luar biasa, "Ta … tapi aku pakai rok Eren, lihat …."

"Iya, makanya aku bingung. Kamu ganteng tapi kok pakai rok sih?" Bakat ngotot Eren ternyata terasah sejak kecil.

"Aku perempuan Eren, kalau aku laki-laki pasti namaku Mario atau Marcel."

 _-Begitulah mereka berdua bisa akrab, percaya atau tidak.-_

Setelah sarapan Mikasa mengajak Eren berkeliling desa, desa mereka berada di sebuah teluk. Sekitar 1 Km ke utara terdapat pangakalan militer yang menjaga perbatasan. Pagi itu cuaca cerah, mereka berdua duduk di bawah sebuah kanopi untuk melihat para tentara latihan pagi.

"Tatakae … Tatakae …TATAKAE … TATAKAEEE … TATAKAEEE .…" Kagum pada para punggawa penjaga perbatasan itu, Eren menyemangati para tentara dengan teriak-teriak tentunya, beberapa tentara membalas melambaikan tangan ke arah Eren dan Mikasa.

"Kamu gak ikut ngasih semangat ke Om tentara itu Mikasa, mereka kan udah kerja keras buat kita."

"Enggak deh, kamu saja Eren." Sebenarnya Mikasa jadi malu, orang dari tadi mereka dilihati orang lewat terus.

"Mereka lari kok sambil nyanyi-nyanyi sih Mikasa? Terus rambut mereka kok kayak pentol korek semua sih?"

"Yah … aku gak tahu Eren, bagaimana kalau nanti kita tanya sama Om Erwin saja." Mikasa menjawab sambil memberikan Eren sepotong sossis boleh ambil diam-diam dari kulkas.

"Ah, benar aku juga ingin ketemu Om Erwin." Eren kemudian melahap sossisnya, tanpa ampun.

Sebelum Eren mau ke Hokkaido Carla merayu Eren dengan susah payah.

" _Ayolah Eren, selama musim panas asmamu pasti akan sering kambuh, disana udaranya sangat enak tidak seperti di Shiganshina."_

" _Tapi aku gak kenal siapa-siapa di sana."_

" _Mikasa kan ada."_

" _Tapi aku gak kenal dia, kalau dia ngelempari aku bola gimana Ma."_

" _Mana mungkin, ya makanya Eren ke Hokkaido dong, kenalan sama Mikasa ya."_

' … '

" _Nanti Eren bisa ketemu Om Erwin lho, yakin gak mau ke sana?"_

" _Beneran Ma?"_

 _-Eren itu mudah terpengaruh, mengkhawatirkan sih kadang-kadang kalo menyangkut kasus penculikan, tapi kalau untuk momen macam ini sih sepertinya berguna juga.-_

…

Sore itu rumah keluarga Ackerman kedatangan tamu, dia Erwin Smith. Masih seorang Letnan, sehingga perlu minta izin dari Komandannya untuk sekadar _say hello_ pada keponakannya.

Eren dan Mikasa duduk _ndlosor-_ lesehan-di karpet sementara Erwin duduk di sofa –disuruh bercerita-

"Om cerita dong soal perang lawan Titan. Om kan hebat banget, pasti pernah ngalahin Titan kan? Cerita waktu Om Erwin main ke rumah Eren belum selesai tahu."

"Ah … baiklah, sampai mana dulu ya? Eren ingat?"

"Iyalah, sampai Om Erwin terdampar di pulau yang gak ada manusianya. Mikasa kamu ikut denger cerita Om Erwin ya."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, nyatanya Mikasa mulai tertarik dengan Titan gara-gara Eren. Dasar anak-anak.

"Waktu itu aku terpaksa harus berenang untuk kembali ke pangkalan, kalian berdua coba bayangkan beratus-ratus kilometer menyeberangi lautan sendirian." Erwin bercerita, mengarang maksudnya.

"Halah, gitu aja Om … Aku juga bisa kok." Seorang boncel memotong cerita.

"Eren, jangan memotong cerita Om Erwin." Seorang boncel yang lain mengingatkan boncel sebelumnya.

"Aku bisa bertahan di bak mandi tanpa bergerak berjam-jam lho Om .… "

"Eren itu namanya berendam bukan berenang …. " Mikasa mengoreksi dengan diakhiri tawa Erwin. Erwin terus bercerita sampai akhirnya Ayah Mikasa mengingatkan, "Jam malam masih berlaku lho Letnan Smith" Kemudian diakhiri dengan ucapan _'Selamat tidur Kadet Ackerman dan Kadet Jaeger, ceritanya besok lagi ya.'_

Keesokan paginya Eren meminta Mikasa mengantarkannya ke kantor pos. Mereka baru sarapan di dapur setelah meminta izin keluar. Kantor pos berjarak hampir 2 kilometer, Mikasa hanya punya satu sepeda dan tidak mungkin boncengan akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat jalan kaki saja.

"Bibi kami ingin membawa botol minum yang dikasih Om Erwin kemarin." Eren menyeletuk sambil membawa botolnya diikuti Mikasa.

"Baiklah, habiskan dulu sarapan kalian. Botolnya biar dicuci dulu ya."

"Siap komandan!"

Dua botol identik sama-sama berisi jus jeruk telah siap sedia di pangkalannya –meja-.

"Mikasa, punya aku yang mana?"

"Aku gak tahu Eren, karena kita belum pernah pakai botonya. Dua-duanya kayaknya sama aja deh."

"Yaudah, kita kasih nama yuk biar nanti gak ketukar."

Mikasa menuliskan namanya tertulis dengan 'mikasa' sedangkan milik Eren bertuliskan 'er3n p03nyA'. Mata Mikasa berdisko karena tak sengaja melihat tulisan prasasti itu.

…

"Eren, kamu menulis surat untuk Papa sama Mamamu ya?"

"Iya … aku senang sekali main ke sini, ngomong-omong tulisanku bagus kan?" Sayangnya _font_ tulisan Eren tak ada bedanya dengan tulisan prasasti pada botol minumnya. Mikasa tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Lalu kenapa ada dua? Masing-masing dapat satu?"

"Bukan yang satunya untuk tetanggaku .…"

"Siapa?"

"Manusia kuda. Dia pasti iri padaku karena bisa jalan-jalan."

…

… **..**

…

Emir is typing corner :

Gara-gara nonton _'When Marnie Was There'._ Yang saya adaptasi ke fanfik ini adalah bagian si tokoh utama yang asmanya kambuh-kambuhan lalu menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya ke daerah yang udaranya masih oke, hehe. Sebenarnya ingin membuat suasana fluff fuwa-fuwa dengan sedikit bumbu komedi ala bocah-bocah tapi … apa daya banyak kekurangan di sana-sini emang, humor juga kurang 'ngena' makanya gak ditaruh di Genre Humor (maafkan saya).

Oke … _adios amigos(?)…._


End file.
